


Peaceful night

by NctsCult



Category: Cizennie, NCT, NCT Dream, Nctzen
Genre: Death, NCT y/n story, Nct fanfic, Other, Y/N Story, nct - Freeform, nctdream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NctsCult/pseuds/NctsCult
Summary: SHORT IMAGINE (bcs it was meant for Instagram)*sad imagineOur, happy, peacefull, safe placewas replaced with a deadly- Ahem..I mean bad memory, a very bad memory.If only I said no that night.If only I didn't choose fun overyour health.Stupid, so stupid.I'm the one that's sorry Renjun
Comments: 1





	Peaceful night

"What a peacefull night"

"Yeah...it's very nice"

Looking down at the city at night on that one cliff, was our safe place. 

Peacefull, calming, full of memories...safe place....our safe place.

You are probably asking, who is part of that 'our'?  
Well, the answer is..me...and him- Renjun

Well...it was me and him.

"Come on stop being a big baby!! Let's have some fun!!!!"

"Umm and die?!?? Hell to the no!"

"Pleaasee"

"Renjun no! I am not getting on it, you are sick, you can't do these things anymore!"

Doesn't he understand? These days he's been blacking out oftenly...he went to the hospital, but the doctors still didn't call back to tell us what's happening to him.  
I'm his best friend btw - Y/n.  
He's making me ride his motorbike with him, we did that a lot until he started blacking out. What if we start riding it and he suddenly goes unconscious?!? 

"It's too dangerous Renjun.."

"Don't worry! Nothing will happen..please just this one more time, when the doctors call back, maybe it's something really bad, while I'm still on my feet and ok, let's ride it one more time...for me? Come on, riding the motorbike with you is my favorite part of the day..."

It's my favorite part of the day too...but...what if-  
AaHhh...just once? Maybe nothing will happen....Well, he's right, while he's still on his feet and ok, everything is alright...right?

[No. Definetly not.....you idiot!]

"Mmmmmm OKAY! LET'S GO!"

"YAAYY! Grab the helmet"

"Where's yours?"

"My dad accidentaly broke it while looking for his golf set"

"Here! Take mine"

Handing him the helmet, he refused and pushed my hand back.  
I looked at him with a confused look, but he just smiled at me.

"No need, we'll only go to the cliff and back, it'll be quick"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

[What an idiot...]

Looking at the stars while holding him by the waist...was...so relaxing.  
That's why I loved it so much, the wind giving me the refreashig breeze, like it's just blowing my problems away, the stars and the moon acting like a street lamp..actually..more like a night light.

It was just perfect, well it was until I remembered that he's sick...whats happening? All of a sudden? He's barelly ever sick, he doesn't hurt himself or stuff like that? I don't remember him telling me an event that happened when he was younger that could cause this....what if there is something..but he just never told me? I'm going to kill him if that's the case.

"Y/n, you're kinda holding me too tight"

"Ohh sorry.." Relaxing my grip, I decided to forget the dark thoughts and just enjoy this moment.

Slowly getting to the cliff I felt the motorbike speed up.

"Umm no need to go fast Injunie..?"

"But we'll get there faster like this"

"Are you in a rush or?"

The motorbike was going quite fast at the moment, my grip getting stronger every second. Soon I started feeling unsure of this again.

"Please slow down!"

"No it's fun!"

"No it's not! Please"

"But-"

"PLEASE!"

"...fine.."

Not seeing him slow down I saw him say smth to himself.

"Why aren't you slowing down?"

Not getting a response I tickled his side to get his atention.  
Seeing his head slowly start bouncing up and down I started panicking.  
That's not a good sign right?

[Nope]

"Renjun?!?"

"I- I'm-"

"RENJUN!!"

Seeing the cliff ahead he still wasn't slowing down.  
His arm let go of the handles but I was quick to grab them.

"Renjun!!!"

"I'm- sorry"

"No not now!"

The thing I was fearing would happen now, happened, ofc it did- He blacked out.  
Him falling to the side I tried catching him but my hands were busy steering us from the cliff. I felt my phone buzzing, but this was definetly not the right time to pick up (ID:Miss Huang).

"Aaahh fuck it!

Grabbing him, the wheels turned and the motorbike fell to the side still not stopping.

"Shhiiiiittt"

I felt pain in my legs but I didn't budge.  
The only thing I could do right now was to finally jump from this bike if I don't want us to fall over the cliff.

"Why are you so heavy!!"

Throwing him first his body rolled a few times then stopped, now it was my turn. Trying to move my legs- they didn't move,wait what? Why!? One was stuck to something.

This is not happening.

I jumped with all my power felling a strong sting in my legs, my head hit the ground...body rolling over, stopping, my head faced to the sky.

The stars started to fade from my sight. The moon blurred out of my vision leaving everything black.  
The pain in my legs not leaving.

Waking up, I hoped to be in the hospital bed..but nope I wasn't.  
Still on the ground.

I tried getting up with my elbows, the motorbike was nowhere to be seen- Wait!

"RENJUN"

Didn't take long for me to start panicking again. For some reason tears didn't stop running down my face and my head was killing me the whole time.

I looked around and saw his almost paralized body, I barelly saw his back slowly going up and down meaning he's breathing...which means he's okay!

"Oh God"

Not being able to get up, I started crawlig towards him.

"Why are you not moving?!" I yelled to my legs. Looking back I saw a bloody trail behind me, I looked at my legs and saw blood streaming down and- nothing, blackness again..did I really pass out again?

My eyes barelly being able to open, trying to look around, I saw a nurse in the corner of my eye with my mom. Finally we're in the hospital, we right? He's with me too right?

[Not really]

"Where is he?" I saw my mom next to me trying not to cry, but I could see her tears even through my blurred vision.

"Baby you're awake!"

"Renjun mom, where is he? He passed out again" Slowly getting up, my mom suddenly grabbed my hand.

[...]

Looking down at the city in the night at that one cliff was our safe place.

"Such a beautiful night isn't it?" I asked him, who was standing next to me.

"Yeah"

The cliff, what is it?  
A peacefull, calming, full of memories...safe place. Is it still like that? 

[No]

Since that night...  
It's only full of memories, our memories. Those beautiful memories.

Is it still a safe place? 

Yes, I still go there till this day.  
To remember.

[Flashback]

I looked around and saw his almost paralized body, I barelly saw his back slowly going up and down meaning he's breathing..which means he's okay!

[End of flashback]

My eyes fooled me, he actually wasn't moving.  
He didn't pass out, while we were still riding the motorbike, his body just completely shut down..just like that..

Just like that...I lost him.

I grabbed the cruches beside me and stood up. Slowly walking home, he wanished in the air when the wind dryied my tears away.

"What a peacefull night"

The end!


End file.
